


Curiouser and curiouser

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: AU, Gen, Old school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: After Alice wakes up from her dream, she tells her sister all about Wonderland. As Alice leaves for tea, she leaves her sister to her thoughts.





	Curiouser and curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old school assignment where I had to write an alternate ending to my book of choice.
> 
> Disclaimer: The part in italics is taken from the book, so I don't own it. The rest is mine.

" _Wake up, Alice dear!" said her sister. "Why, what a long sleep you've had!"_

" _Oh, I've had such a curious dream!" said Alice. And she told her sister, as well as she could remember them, all these strange adventures of hers that you have just been reading about; and, when she had finished, her sister kissed her, and said, "It was a curious dream, dear, certainly; but now run in to your tea: it's getting late."_

_So Alice got up and ran off, thinking while she ran, as well she might, what a wonderful dream it had been._

But her sister sat still, following her little sister with her eyes. Then she sighed and called out: "I know you're there. Come out Cheshire Cat!"

The large cat slowly appeared before her, with his eternal grin on his face. "You called, Milady Duchess?" he purred. She gave him a stern gaze for an answer.

"Don't call me Duchess when I'm not. In this world I'm just a regular citizen." "As you wish, Milady." The cat purred again.

She sighed again. "How did she do?" "Purr-fectly fine, she didn't lose to the madness of the other creatures and stood up to the Queen. She was perfectly ready and wasn't surprised after a while. Milady should've let her do the trial a while ago."

"If it wasn't for the White Rabbit, she wouldn't have gone today. But I guess I was too concerned for her." She sat there, silently, watching little Alice run around the plain, apparently looking for something.

"When do you think she's ready for the second trial, Cheshire Cat?" The cat's grin widened, yes that's possible, before he answered. "I believe there's no reason for not letting her do it today." "No. That's too soon. She has to keep believing it's a dream until the last moment. To be quite frank, I didn't think it would work." "What would work, Milady?" "The Dream. It's quite a powerful thing isn't it?" "Of course it is. It even worked with you, didn't it?"

She sighed again, long.

"Dinah! Dinah! Where are you silly cat!" "She's calling for you. Dismissed." "Yes, Milady." He grins one last time as he bows, before he turns into a small black cat and runs to the little girl. Alice yells out in delight. "There you are! My little precious Dinah." She murmurs as she picks the kitten up. "Now let's go for tea. I've got so much to tell you. You see I had this dream…"


End file.
